Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Lego Movie ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team enter a world created by Legos annd meet a man named Emmet Brickowski, who ends up getting involved in a battle against the evil Lord Business. Trivia *Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, will guest star in this. *Jeffrey becomes a master builder in this Adventure. *A prologue will be featured in this. Scenes Prologue *(Baby Lily is in the nursery looking for something to play with) *Baby Lily: *pulls out Monopoly* No. *pulls out a puzzle* No. *pulls out a box of Legos and smiles* Oh! This wooks wike fun! *opens it and a light emmits from inside. Baby Lily looks and sees a Lego piece that's glowing* Ooooooooooooooohhhhh. Pwetty!!! *(Baby Lily touches the glowing piece, and the Lego pieces magically assembly together on their own to create a real vortex that starts to suck everything in it) *Baby Lily: *screams* *DJ: *sees this* Lily! *grabs her hand* *Baby Lily: Pwease hewp me DJ!!!! *DJ: Hang on! *starts pulling her* *(In another part of the estate) *Jaden: *sighs in a relaxed manner* Sure is peaceful so far. *Jeffrey: It sure is. *JARVIS Mark II: I don't mean to kill your relaxing time, sir, but it seems there's an incident going on in the nursery room. *Jeffrey: WHAT?! *JARVIS: A portal of some sort appears to be dragging in Lily and DJ. *Jaden: ....! MY PRINCESS!!!! Alert the others!!!! *immediately rushes to the nursery room* *Jeffrey: You heard him, JARVIS! Sound the alarm! *follows Jaden* *(Soon, the team hears the alarm) *Cheshire Cat: *wakes up from his nap* ....? I'm coming! *floats off to the nursery room* *Fluttershy: ...? Oh, my goodness! *flies to the nursery* *Mavis: *sews a new piece of clothing until she hears the alarm* I'm coming! *rushes to the nursery room* *Batty: *hangs on the celing in Mavis' room with Bartok* ...! Warning! Warning! *Bartok: *flicks the antenna on Batty* Come on, Captain Obvious! There's trouble!!! *flies to the nursery* *Batty: ...! *flies after Bartok* Hey! Wait for me! *(Everyone arrives at the nursery) *Jaden: LILY?!?! *gasps at what's going on* *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *DJ: HELP!! *Alexis: Hang on!!! *grabs Baby Lily and DJ but starts to get pulled in too* *Jaden: Honey!!!! *grabs Alexis but starts to get pulled in too* *Jeffrey: Jaden!! *grabs Jaden but starts to get pulled in too* *Aqua: *grabs Jeffrey* I've got you!!! *starts to get pulled in too* *Xion: *grabs Aqua* Hang on, Mommy!! *starts to get pulled in too* *Tammy: *grabs Xion by her skirt with her mouth but starts getting pulled in too* *Sid: Tammy! *grabs her, but notices that he's getting pulled in too and screams* *Jesse: *grans Sid* We'll save you!!! *starts to get pulled in too* *May: *grabs Jesse* Jesse! *starts getting pulled in too* *Nails: BOSS!!!! *grabs May but gets pulled in too* *Joey: *grabs Nails* Hang on, buddy! *starts to get pulled in too* Uh oh. *Serenity: Joey!!! *grabs Joey but starts getting pulled in too* *Mai: *grabs Serenity* Hang on, sis! *starts getting pulled in* *(Soon everyone gets pulled in except Pinkie Pie who jumps in of her own free will) *Pinkie Pie: WHEEE!! *Beetles: What's going on?!?!!? *Rainbow Dash: We're going through a portal, that's what! *Joey: I think I'm gonna be sick! *Rarity: Oh no!!! Not in here you don't!!!! *Batty: *mimics Genie* Mayday! Mayday! *Baby Lily: Mommy!!!! I'm scawed!!!! *Alexis: *hugs Baby Lily close to her* It's okay, sweetie!!!! We'll be fine!!!! *Jeffrey: Whoa!!! *Jaden: *screams as he falls* *Xion: WHOA!!! *(They soon reach the other end) *Jaden: *slowly wakes up* What..... what happened? Is everyone okay?! *Scamper: *moans and wakes up* Yeah. We're okay. *rubs his back* Except this ground feels so bumpy... *Rainbow Dash: Ohh, my head. *Brain: ....! These bumps in the ground are neatly aligned! *Tristan: ...? That's weird. *DJ: Where are we? *Jeffrey: Hm...... Mavis? Try that door over there. *Mavis: Got it. *tries to open the door but it's flat on the wall* Um guys..... I think this door is.... *peels it off* a sticker!!!! *Tammy: A sticker? *Atticus: *sees food on a table* Oh good! I could go for a bit to eat! *tries to bite a drumstick, but it ends up hurting his teeth* OUCH!!!! It's plastic!!! *Sassy: Good going, genius. *Gonzo: *sees some booklets* Hey guys!! Look at this!!! *Xion: What is it? *Gonzo: *opens a booklet* It's a step-by-step instrucitions on how to build anything with...... blocks! *Joey: ...Wait. *kneels down to the ground and sees letters on the circles* ..."Lego"? *Jaden: Wait a second.... Bumpy grounds, stickers for doors, plastic food, and building instructions with blocks?! Are you thinking what I'm thinking big bro?! *Jeffrey: Definitely. We're in another dimension. *Xion: One made of Legos! *DJ: "Lego"? *Xion: Tiny toys which you can build certain objects with certain parts. *Lea: Either we're in another dimension, or maybe we just shrunk. *Twilight: Well, either way, we should find a way out of here. *Jeffrey: *activates his communicator* JARVIS? You there? *JARVIS Mark II: *on communicator* I'm here, sir. And I'm glad you're all safe. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531